Hidden Pain
by The gothic sparkly fairies
Summary: Enter a world where pain was loved and hated


Silver Flame: Hope you like

This is written in Harry's point of view for the first part, than it's normal.

**Harry Potter's Point Of View.**

Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Most people know me us The-Boy-Who-Lived. Most people see a happy boy. I far from happy. I had bright emerald eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin and a lighting shaped scar above my right eye. I bet you're wondering 'Why is he speaking in past tense?'. Simple. I've changed. My only bright green eyes have dimmed, my hair is dyed pure black with red streaks which look like blood and my skin is pale. Also my lips are the color of blood red roses. Can't do anything 'bout the scar.

But I can't believe it. I'm locked in my poor excuse of a room. I know I'm bloody protected at bloody Hogwarts. 10...9...8...7...6... Why couldn't I just stay there…2...1. Midnight, the death of July has dawn. Ironic, I think. My birthday. Time to add one more scar. You see, every birthday, I used a knife and cut one small scar for every year I lived. Since a month ago. So there is now 16. For the birthdays any way. The knife. It beautiful really. It pure silver with emeralds going in a form of a snake. I know. The Slytherin's colors and emblem and everyone think I'm true Gryffindor as I had pulled Gordic Gryffindor's sword out the hat in my 2nd year. Maybe I was then, not now. Well, the hat wanted me in Slytherin. But that was the same house as my enemy, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dark Lord, Voldemort or You-Know-Who. I just couldn't be in the same house as Him. By the way HIM a Cool band, listen to them.

I'm so sick of my life, I mean, come on, how would you feel? What, you might have not been though the things I have. If you really want to know what I have been though, I'll tell you. Abused, beaten, you know and I was raped. But I sort of like it. I know, who would like to by raped and abused etc? I do. It is the only thing that lets me know I am human, not a robot. Still I hate it, I want it to stop. I think I'll write a letter to 'my friends':

**_Dear Everyone,_**

_**This is Harry Potter. You know the person you haven't written to. I would just like to tell you about the life before Magic enter my intelligence. I was neglected, beaten and raped, I love and hate it. I was used as a slave from the age of three. I was first raped at the age of six, and many times after, by different people. I am not lying, it's the truth. But still, you won't know. I mean no one come to me until my eleventh birthday. You never care until than. But then none of it matters, as by the time you read this very letter, I will hopefully be dead. You just need someone who wishes to be a hero. Dumbledore, you are a fucked up old man who uses children to get you out off you messes. Your Golden Boy never has, never will and never be in existence. Fuck you all. Well expect for my friends. Guys, you can fuck yourself and then go to hell cover in dark crimson blood fire.**_

_**Yours fatally**_

_**Harry Potter **_

That's it. The cream paper stained with black ink has been tied to the leg of my white, pure, innocent owl Hedwig with oak colored rope. This will be the last fight I shall see of her. The last living thing. The silver sharp edge slices my scared, pale, right wrist. The crimson tears are exposed, now for the left. Two rivers flow and join to form a sea beneath me. My white shirt had become a sickening red. My light, overlarge, ripped jeans had purple patch doted all over. Everything is becoming fizzy and the world is spinning around. Darkness, sweet, blessed, kind Darkness has come to me. Goodbye world, go find yourself another hero to save you.

**Normal Point of View.**

Hedwig was flying faster than ever in her life. She had to give this letter to some one fast. Her master, her best friend's life was depending on it. She knew he didn't want to survive, but she won't let him go without a fight. She had arrived at the place she also died to get to. Number twelve Grimmauld Place. But no one was there. No one but Severus Snape. He had greasy jet-black hair, dark eyes, a hooked nose and sallow pale skin. Now, Professor Severus Snape had never like Harry. For Harry was James Potter's son. James Potter was well, could be Harry's twin if he had emerald eyes, not hazel brown. He was also one of the people who made his Hogwarts years hell. Hedwig knew all this, and still she flew and placed her leg for Severus to untied the letter and read it's words.

Hedwig went and peck the potion teacher's hand. For half an hour this carried on. Then pianist fingers finally gave up and reveal the letter to his emotionless eyes. As he read the letter, had finished the very last two words _'Harry Potter', _he now saw Harry as Harry, not James Potter's mini me. Everyone was coming in a couple of minutes, Molly will make everyone a drink. Before he left to at least bring back a dead body, he left the angst-ridden letter in the kitchen. Then he vanished into the now cold feeling of the night air.

When he arrived there, there was a teenage girl kneeling over Harry's body. Her long ice blonde hair fell in three wavy waterfalls down her back. There were many tiny plaits braided into the silky strands. It would have been one if it won't for the black feather angel's wings coming from her rose ivory shoulder blades. Severus could not see her face as it was bowed over the emerald-eyed pale, blue lipped boy. But in her long fingered hand was held a silver dragger with different shades of green emeralds to form a snake on the handle. The sharp dragger was covered with metallic ruby half dried blood. The potion master take one step over the aged wooden floor. The girl head suddenly went up. Her face then turned towards this boy's erstwhile enemy. Her eyes which were silver were lined with Azure Shimmer eye liner pencil with brown fading into gold eye shadow. Bordeaux color lipstick was swept over her lip. On her top half she had a white stained with metallic crimson tank top under a black pinstripe jacket with one button. Her jeans had holes on the knees and on the calves of the trousers. Her had black shoes.

Then he saw Potter was still breathing, Severus did anything expect walk to the boy. Then, the girl departed with out a mark and the professor was the only one breathing.

**Meanwhile, at 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Would everyone want some tea?" asked Molly Weasley. She was a plump woman with blazing red hair and had seven children. She would always ask if people want tea after a Order of the Phoenix meeting.

"Yes" respond everyone in the room.

Then Molly had been gone for five minutes, an unforgettable scream shook the houses to it core. No one would expect what would happen next. Everyone run to the front hall to see Severus Snape soaked to the bone with a body, covered in the darkest of clothes. He walked in, went to the kitchen, everyone followed, put the body on the table and before a word could escaped one's lips, the cloak was removed to unveil the pale body of one Harry Potter. Then the youngest red headed, blue eyed Weasley found the letter, the letter that told of Harry's Suicide.

Le Fini

Review and I might put in the funeral as chapter two.

Yours

Silver Flame.


End file.
